Daddy
by Blackbird1313
Summary: Watch as four children grow and mature, their views on their fathers changing with time. 'As they grow, so do you...' (Has OCs, don't like GTFO. Rated T for later chapters)
1. Three years old

**Daddy**

_**A/N: **_**Hey, yah, it's me. I should be working on my other stories, but this one here was screaming to be written. Plus, it'll be updated only once a year around the same date, so it isn't too time consuming. Hope you all enjoy! OH- And to make up for 'lost time', there shall be long chapters...**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own no one but my OCs.**

_**I dedicate this story to my own father who was not only the one to introduce me to the Jak and Daxter games, but the one to encourage me to write and be myself.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I love my daddy.

He's a very kind man, an' he never hurts anyone just because they looked at him all funny 'n stuff.

He makes me laugh when I'm sad, an' he tells me lots about my family tree when I can't sleep. Daddy's a happy man, but when he feels sad, I feel sad.

Sometimes daddy leaves the house for days an' I get all freaked out an' mommy says I scream an' cry an' thrash an' scratch until I get all wore out, an' then I do it all over again lots of times until daddy finally comes home. The men in white call it a sepr'ation thingy, but they can't be trusted. The men in white are bad bad men. They let my little sis'r die! Mommy says the men in white are good guys, but I don't believe her...

Mommy's brother is a bad man an' he sends my cousin to a far-away school so he don't have to see her.

Uncle isn't a very good daddy.

Daddy also has a brother. He's my favoritest uncle. His name is Vin, an' uncle Vin is a really funny guy. He gets all a'scared an' he panics when cousins Aaron and Erin touch his flashy-things.

Uncle Vin hasn't told my cousins about the family tree, so my cousins are a'scared of me.

Uncle's not a very smart daddy...

Daddy tells me that his daddy wasn't a good man, that grampa used to hurt people an' smack 'em around a lot. People would let him do it too. Daddy said that grampa would take whatever he wanted from anyone an' they'd just sit by an' let him do it.

Daddy says that grampa was a really bad man, an' he was a worse daddy.

Grampa is a really bad dad.

When I hug daddy an' tell him he's the bestest daddy in the world, he looks at me all sad an' says he isn't, an' I tell him he is. He looks at me all funny, an' I just giggle an' say that he wouldn't have friends an' family an' a son an' a wife an' a daughter if he wasn't the bestest.

Daddy always smiles aft'r I say that, an' it makes me happy.

I love my daddy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I love my papa.

He might be afraided a lot, but papa is really funny when he isn't as afraided. Papa gets a'scareded a lot, an' it's funny to watch him jump like a kangarat.

Mama says papa is like that because of somethin' with his family, but she won't say what. When I try to ask papa, he always looks nervous an' starts bitin' his fingers...

Sometimes papa works all night long, an' sometimes he won't come back from work 'til a whole month passed! Papa worries sis'er an' me an' mama when he does that, but he's helping the king an' the city, so it's okay...

Mama's got a brother who's a papa. He doesn't know it, but he has a little girl my age. Uncle isn't in Haven, an' he won't tell us where he is.

Uncle isn't a good papa.

Papa has a brother who's a papa too- Uncle Alix. Uncle Alix is kinda scary. He has two babies younger than sis an' me, an' he love them lots. He even takes time off of work for them. But uncle Alix also talks with papa in hush-y voices 'bout how my lil'est cousin isn't right an' isn't healthy. He says she won't make it to my age...

Uncle isn't a pos'tive papa...

My papa doesn't talk about grampa at all. He tells me that it's better I don't know him, that he wasn't a good man.

Grampa is a bad papa...

I watch my papa from a distance when he works, an' I scare the livin' daylights outta him when I hug his knee. He smiles when I laugh an' he picks me up an' hugs me. I tell him he's the bestest papa in the world an' he smiles an' says thank you, an' then he lets me watch 'im work!

I love my papa.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I love my dad.

Dad is a serious man, but he's really nice and funny when he's with me and mom. He's got lots of funny stories he tells me, and he teaches me fun things!

Mom says dad is only serious 'cause he's a important man and 'cause he was raised that way. Mom also says that dad's job will be my job too, which is super neat! I always wanted to sit on the big chair like dad...

Sometimes dad will come home from work and be upset about things people say and do at th' meetin's, and other times he'll be mad and mom will make me leave th' room 'til dad's all better...

Mom only has a sister, and dad's got no one, so I don't have an uncle that was their brother...

But my aunt has kids, and they have a dad, so I have an uncle.

Uncle is a nice man, but he likes bad things. He burnt my cousin up th' leg, and he almos' blew up th' house...

Uncle isn't a safe dad...

Sometimes I'll wander in t'dad's office and watch him work on his work and I'll smile 'cause I'll be just like him someday.

I love my dad.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I love my daddy!

Daddy's a really nice dad, but he looks really sad sometimes. He does lots for the people of th' city, an' they all love him, but daddy still looks sad.

No one will tell me why dad gets sad, an' dad jus' shrugs it off when I ask.

Sometimes daddy'll go off into the Wase'lands an' not return for days. Sometimes dad'll sit 'round th' palace an' be sad 'bout his sad-thing...

I don't know if I have an uncle. Dad doesn't talk about his fam'ly, an' I don't know about mama.

My mama isn't here...

My friend knows daddy from when she was little, but she can't talk. She always looks sad when I ask about my fam'ly an' says she'll tell me when 'm older.

She's a good friend.

When the rain falls, I sit with daddy an' watch an' hug him an' smile when he smiles.

...I love my daddy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**A/N: **_**...I have a feeling I'm going to be killed for the four different sections of first-person, child-like dialogue. Yah, it's four different kids and their views on their fathers. That's what this story is. Only ONE is a cannon character, and you have to find them. It'll be easy once I venture farther in... NEXT YEAR! Read and Review, and I'll see you later!**


	2. Five years old

**A/N: ...Okay so I lied. I'm posting another chapter relatively soon after the first one simply because you don't get the chapter name, which has their ages. Please don't kill me, this is sorta sad...**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but my OCs, and the confusion this sh*t brings.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I love my daddy.

He saved me from the men in red. He told me to hide when they were coming.

But, I'm also mad at my daddy.

He left me alone in the desert without anything but my clothes and my shoes.

The sand stole my voice.

My daddy never told me to not yell, and I yelled at the men in red.

The men in red stole my father. They put him in a transport-thing and took off.

My daddy did no wrong!

My daddy worked with those men!

My daddy was a good man!

He protected the king!

But, the men still took him. They didn't listen to my voice.

Now, I'm alone and all pink and pain-y.

People found me, and I'm thankful for them, but I'm still alone.

My daddy is a nice man, and now he's lost.

He's not gone.

He's not dead.

He's just... Lost.

The men in red put him off-course.

Daddy's lost in the sea of life.

I'm lost too...

I miss daddy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I love my papa.

He hid us from the guards. They entered our home forcefully and destroyed a lot of our stuff.

But, I also feel angry at my papa.

He lied to my sister and me about our family. He told us we were one family, and we were really another.

He said he lied to protect us.

I don't believe him.

Papa showed us what our family tree really looked like, and he showed us what made us special.

Now I know why the guards were after us.

I once thought my papa could do no wrong.

I once thought he couldn't lie.

I once thought he was worth being like.

Now I know he's really a sea of lies.

I've been in that sea for so long.

I'm lost, and alone.

I miss papa...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I love dad.

He made sure I got the best care after the fire.

But, I'm also worried about dad.

He paces a lot in my hospital room, shaking his head, mumbling about making the 'right choice'...

Does he regret saving me?

Does he regret passing a law?

Does he regret firing someone?

I ask mom, but she tells me to not worry and that everything will be fine.

But, everything isn't fine.

Ever since the fire, I've been seeing weird things.

Whenever people look right at me, I see things about them and I'm lost to the world.

Maybe dad knows what's happening to me, and he's regretting being so close to me...

My dad's grown distant, and so has mom...

I'm lost in the world with a curse I know nothing about.

I miss dad...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I love daddy!

He's really strong and really smart.

But, I worry about daddy.

I haven't seen him in a while.

Strange men took me to a big, gray city one day.

I haven't seen daddy since.

I hope dad's okay...

I found my mom. She's really nice and really pretty.

Mom likes to paint pictures. She has a lot of pictures of dad and her and other people.

She has one of a boy that confuses me.

Mommy doesn't like to talk about that one.

He looks like grandpa, but he's got a weird mark under his eye.

Mommy cries late at night. I think she cries about daddy and the boy.

I cry sometimes too.

I cry about mommy being sad.

I cry about not seeing daddy.

I cry about not seeing my friend.

And I cry about the odd boy in mom's painting.

He looks so lost and alone.

Like me...

I miss dad...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So there's that... And just to warn you, one of these is on a seperate time-line. Three of these people are the same age, and the other one is younger. Shall be tricky to find... I hope you all enjoyed, and yes they are in the same order as last chapter- I'm not that mean. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Nine years old

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL-BWAAAAAAHHH! 100 VIEWS IN TWO MONTHS?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! You guys are just too awesome. SO- I shall update early for all of you. Thanks much for the enthusiastic views(if you can call it that). By the way- Shit gets wonky with child number 4 due to stuff, making it easier to find the cannon child...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I love my daddy, even though I haven't seen him in a few years.

I'm still a little sore about being left alone in the Wasteland, but I know my daddy didn't mean to leave me. My cousin told me that the men in red had it out for my daddy ever since he was _my _age.

My cousin's a nice guy. He's twice my age, but he still acts like a kid. In a good way too!

Cousin Sig is a really nice guy, and even though I'm nine, he taught me how to drive a car. He said driving is an important part of a Wastelander's life, an' I may as well learn now.

He says I'm a natural like my daddy.

He says my daddy would be proud of me if he were here.

He says that I'm like a smaller, female version of my daddy.

I always smile when cousin Sig says things like that to me, but thinking of my daddy makes me sad.

I worry about my daddy.

I worry if he is still happy.

I worry if he's healthy.

I worry if he's looking for me.

I worry if he's still _alive. _

Sig tells me to not worry, an' that my daddy's a strong man.

He also says that my daddy's so bull-headed that where ever he is, he won't stop searching for me an' my brother an' my mother until he finds us.

I want to believe him, but a negative voice keeps telling me otherwise...

The people of the camp we have recently started building a city we can live in. It's by an ocean with a big ol' squid-thing that attacks if you go too far out. We built a big gun-turret to fight off Metal-heads who enter the city during construction.

Our city is big and nameless, for now. We can't decide between Sandshore and Oceanview, but I think Spargus would be a better name.

The Wastelander life-style is full of battles an' fights, like the Marauders', but we're a little more civilized. I remember readin' 'bout a city called Sparta that was full of people like us, an' I changed the name a bit because it fit.

Hopefully someone'll use the name I made.

We've started finding people from Haven in the Wasteland and bringing them back to our city to give them a 'second chance'.

I keep hoping that one day Sig'll come back with my daddy in his car, an' that we'll be together again.

I really miss my daddy...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I love my papa.

He's become a lot more truthful since the attack four years ago, and I'm glad.

He still hasn't told me an' sis how to control the abilities we have, and that makes me a little angry.

What is so bad about it that makes papa shiver every time I ask about it?

Is it dangerous?

Is it deadly?

Is it horrifying?

I ask mama, but she only sighs and tells me to ask papa.

Papa has grown kinda distant too...

He talks to himself a lot now.

I worry about papa a lot.

I worry if he's sleeping at night.

I worry if he's eating anymore.

I worry if he's losing his mind.

Mama tries to assure me that papa's fine, but there's a negative little voice that tells me he isn't.

I'm doing really well in school. My teacher likes me a lot because I do my homework, but the other kids don't like me at all. They call me a teacher's pet, and they make fun of me for wearing glasses.

I get really mad at the other kids when they make fun of me.

My sister has no problems getting friends, and she has glasses!

What makes me different?

It makes me sad to be alone and not have anyone to tell secrets to.

Papa suddenly started screaming the other day, and mama told us kids to go outside. Sis broke down into tears once we were outside, and I felt really angry. Mama was keeping us from papa when he really needed us!

Just because we were _kids!_

I remember walking away, dragging Sis with me, and then everything goes fuzzy...

Papa found us later and took us home.

There were a lot of dead people on the streets, and my hands felt sticky...

Papa became really wary and started talking to himself a lot more...

I'm really worried about papa...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I love my dad.

He's become a lot more relaxed since the fire, like a great stress is gone.

But, I haven't seen my friends, or dad's friendly guard since then either.

Did they get hurt in the fire?

Did they move?

Did they die?

I don't wanna ask dad, just incase it's something serious or something I'm not supposed to know...

I've found out that I've got abilities like mom.

My skinned knees heal themselves, and I don't really get sick.

Mom's happy that I've got her abilities, and she's started teaching me how to control them.

I asked mom about the weird things I see, and she gets nervous. I asked dad too, and he only sighed.

What are they?

Are they dangerous?

Are they good?

Are they bad?

I thought I was seeing something when the city alarms were going off, and then I remembered seeing the same exact thing not long after I had woke up that morning.

I tried to warn dad, but he didn't listen to me.

Now, the city is full of Metalheads.

Now, traitors are running through the palace.

Now, mom's trying to escape.

Now, dad's trying to find mom.

Now, I am forgotten in the chaos.

I began to cry, feeling more alone than I ever have been.

Fire lit the room I hid in, and I sighed. No one cared, did they?

I felt lost.

I felt sad.

I felt unwanted.

The floor had given away, and I fell.

My parents were right there trying to grab my hand, and my dad was crying.

I hit the ground and passed out.

When I woke up, my aunt was watching over me, and she told me that my family was gone.

They had vanished when the palace collapsed.

I was the only survivor.

I began to cry.

I really want my dad...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I love my mom.

She tells me a lot of stories about my dad an' her when they were younger.

I love my dad too, even though we're seperated.

I know he's trying to find me, and mom.

Mom has a lot of weird friends. One of them wears a tree in his hair and trees on his feet. Another has a funny bald-spot that glows in the dark, an' he only wears half a shoe on one foot.

I get to wander through the city with bald-spot man.

His name is Kor.

A man with hair like mom's saved me an' Kor once. He had a funny talking pet that was shorter than me.

The man seemed hurt, an' he reminded me of the weird boy in mom's paintings, but, his eyes an' hair were wrong...

Me an' Kor ran into three more people that day too.

They saved us too.

There were two boys, an' a girl.

One of the boys looked like the girl, but his eyes were green an' hers were blue.

The other boy looked like mom's painting.

I tried to get him to follow me to my mom by running past him, but he didn' follow, an' I got lost.

I sat alone and felt like crying.

Why didn't he follow?

Why did he look at me funny?

Why did I run?

One of my friends from Spargus found me.

Her name is Essaji.

She moved here.

She has a voice now.

She sat next to me an' kept me company.

The painting-boy showed up too.

His name is Kaile.

He's kinda weird, but he's nice.

He's funny, but he seems really sad.

He says he doesn't have a mom or a dad.

I can tell he likes Essaji, an' I can tell she likes him.

They play-fight an' make-fun of each-other, an' mom says that means they're in love.

Mom cried after 'Saji an' Kai brought me home.

She had been worried 'bout me.

She had thought somethin' had happened to me.

She had thought she lost me like my brother.

I didn't know I had a brother.

Mom told me about my brother, an' she showed me the painting with the boy in it again.

I was confused.

If mom said my brother was dead, an' Kai said his parents were dead, how is he my brother?

I asked mom, an' she only looked at me funny. I asked Kai, an' he only said it would have to be a miracle for me an' him to be brothers...

I wonder what dad would say?

Would he agree with mom?

Would he agree with Kai?

Would he be quiet?

I really wish dad was here...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Well, there we have it... Can you see the cannon character now? If not, you'll see them soon enough... This is a long chapter too- I guess that's what Linkin Park does to my brain... Review and follow, porvavor!**


End file.
